


By Your Side

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Kiriya finds out that Emu didn't have the best of childhoods, and decides to introduce Emu to one of his favorite pastimes as a kid.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from By Your Side by Mellah

"Kiriya-san," Emu swallowed nervously, "I'm not so sure about this now that we're up here. Did I tell you I don't do well with heights or thrill ri—"

"Don't worry, Ace," Kiriya grinned at him over his shoulder, "I've done this thousands of times."

And, as if to leave no room for argument, Kiriya started tossing his body back and forth, hands gripping tight to the cardboard box they were sitting in to make the whole thing rock. They started to slide forward, and Emu could only stare at the distance from where they were to the ground. He hid his face in the back of Kiriya's neck, clinging to his shoulders with both hands.

The reason they were here was Emu accidentally letting it slip on how unfun his childhood had been, and Kiriya becoming intent on "making up for lost time." They made up a summer break by going out and doing things after work, no matter what. Even if they were dead tired, they still found ways to hang out, which usually ended up being Netflix and pass out tangled together on the couch. Emu felt a little bad for his younger self missing out, because this summer with Kiriya had been the most fun he'd ever had. But, he was much more grateful for all the good times he could fully appreciate.

Which lead them to today. Their days off lined up, he'd just gotten a huge box of sample merch from Genm since they were finally back to creating new games, and the box had a smooth, shiny outside and was just big enough for two roughly adult-sized people. All those things made Kiriya decide it was perfect to go hill sledding. He excitedly led them out to a hill with dry grass that pooled down into a field with fresher, stronger grass and clumps of tall weeds.

Emu's heart leapt into his throat when Kiriya gave the box one last shuffle forward, and they slid forward slowly, picking up momentum until they were seemingly hurtling down like it was a roller coaster. He gasped and peeked out from behind Kiriya's head to see the ground rapidly approaching them, and that's all he saw before the world was spinning and flashing between blinks as he and Kiriya hit the ground at an angle instead of following the slope of the hill, crashing and rolling out into the field until they slowed to a stop together in the tall grass.

Bright, warm laughter bubbled out of Kiriya as they laid there, and Emu couldn't help but smile even if he felt like hyperventilating. Slowly, he felt his pulse calm and his head stop spinning, so he crawled over to Kiriya, collapsing on top of him so his head was on the other's chest. Kiriya's hand came up to rest in his hair and Emu tried to cuddle him even harder. Hill sledding was terrifying, but the landing was more than worth the fear.


End file.
